Demon Body
by PaperFox19
Summary: Warning this is a yaoi and a harem fic do not read if you do not like. Naruto was born with a rare body and chakra he can manipulate his body like a weapon threw his chakra and with the kyuubi's help hes gained some control and now he will become a ninja
1. The failed ninja

Demon Body

i do not own Naruto or it's characters nor do i make money off this or any fanfiction

Warning this is yaoi and a harem there is also language and violence you are warned

Naruto's body and chakra are special. His body is like a living weapon he can manipulate with chakra, but he had little control and was treated like a monster by the ninja and as the Kyuubi by the villagers, but with the Kyuubi on his side he's slowly gaining control.

Chapter 1 the failed ninja

The bodies of ninja were scattered across the forest floor most of them were still alive just badly injured. Naruto was up in a tree holding one of the many ninja who attacked him. His arm was monstrous as it held the ninja in a tight grip. His demon arm was a dark blue and had large spines running along the back.

Naruto smirked at the ninja who was writhing in pain in his grasp. "Damn you, you monster why don't you die..gah." Naruto tightened his grip on the nin and smirked.

"I maybe a monster, but your trash ganging up on a fifteen year old, enjoy the broken ribs." Naruto released the ninja who fell unable to brace his fall. Naruto's arm slowly returned to normal. He looked down at the ninjas who had come after him. There were 13 this time the largest group yet.

Naruto chuckled. 'I think they're starting to take me as a serious threat Kyuubi.'

'**You best be careful gaki you still don't have full control over your power yet, and if they ever push you into your full demon body form you may go berserk, and hurt someone you care about.'**

Naruto chuckled again. 'Yeah yeah fox I know, but I know I have you on my side.' Kyuubi nodded but retreated back to his cage.

Naruto jumped down from the tree, one of the beaten up ninja grabbed his leg. "You monster why can't you just die, no one wants a monster like you so just get lost and die."

"Because he is wanted and he is a ninja of Konoha." The wounded ninja gasped and looked up to see the third Hokage. The ninja panicked.

"Lord Hokage thank goodness you have come look what this demon has done he attacked us." One look from the third told the nin he had seen everything.

"Hey old man, will you take care of the fools for me, I need to get to bed." Naruto stuck his hands in pockets and began to walk away. "And I'm a failed ninja old man I failed the test."

"Wait Naruto-kun we have to talk about you becoming a ninja because of your ability, you can be a great ninja."

"Lord Hokage you can't make this monster a ninja he will slaughter his team in their sleep." Sarutobi glared at him.

"BE SILENT!" With his shout various Anbu black ops appeared and took the various injured ninja into custody. Sarutobi followed Naruto.

"There is nothing to talk about old man. This power is dangerous even with the Kyuubi's help I may lose control. I have worked hard to make jutsu with this power of mine, but no one sees me just my monster power. I'm a failed ninja old man, no matter how strong I get or how much control I get." Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed.

"What do you think Anko?" Sarutobi spoke and Anko appeared from behind a tree.

"I believe his power is similar to the one Orochimaru is using for his curse marks."

"Do you think he could help you with your mark?" Anko gripped her shoulder with a sad look on her face.

"Maybe, but I do not want to raise my hopes, but I do know one thing Orochimaru must not get his hands on Naruto-kun."

"So I must ask. Is Naruto-kun safer here in the village or with a team of ninja?"

"I would have said yes for him to remain in the village, but after what happened…"

"Hmm, I think it's best for Naruto to be with people, he needs to gain trust." Anko nodded and the two walked away to deal with Naruto's attackers.

end chapter 1

please read and review and give feed back tell me what you like what you want to see who you want to be with Naruto anything even ask questions all feedback will help me work on my fanfics faster


	2. The demon on the team

Chapter 2 The demon on the Team

Please know one thing that Naruto has never met Sasuke or the others, he was given the test privately by a ninja the third asked to teach Naruto, of course the ninja taught him nothing and when asked to take the test Naruto knew nothing and failed.

Later that week Iruka paid Naruto a visit. Naruto made two cups of Ramen for them. The two ate quietly until Naruto decided to speak.

"Alright what are doing here Iruka-san, I am not a student at the academy and you stopped visiting me years ago so why are you here?" Iruka looked sad at Naruto's words.

"Naruto-kun I am sorry about what happened I shouldn't have abandoned you like I did I was hurting and.."

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted, his hair hiding his eyes. "If you came here to apologize to me then get out. I know the Kyuubi is sealed inside me and I know what happened to your parents, you saw me as the Kyuubi and you stopped visiting I got it."

"Naruto please I am here because I was worried about you. The third told me what was happening to you. Why didn't you come to me or the third?"

"Heh hahahaha that's funny seeing how if you bothered to stay by my side you would have been there to stop what was happening." Naruto's words hurt Iruka. When the third had told Iruka what had been happening to Naruto he felt so guilty and so selfish. Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi but he treated him like it and avoided him. He couldn't blame Naruto for his anger.

"Naruto I know I screwed up, but I am here to mend the bridge between us." He took off his forehead protector and placed it in front of Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked picking up the symbol of the leaf village.

"It is the symbol of a ninja of leaf, and I want you to have mine." Naruto placed it back in front of Iruka.

"I am not a ninja of leaf so I neither need nor want this." Iruka frowned and pulled out some paperwork from his jacket.

"This is your ninja registration form and your genin rank form. The third has filled everything out all it needs is your signature and you will be an official genin of Konoha." Naruto was shocked.

'That stupid old man what is he thinking I told him but he seems to want to test me.' Naruto glared at the paperwork. 'If I sign this I will be a ninja of Konoha like my mom and dad.' Iruka saw Naruto's eyes soften.

Naruto took a pen from Iruka and signed the paperwork. "Is this all you were here for Iruka-san?" He handed the paperwork back over to Iruka.

"Oh, no I was hoping we could go out for Ramen together my treat." Naruto froze at the mention of Ramen.

"Fine but don't expect me to forgive you so easily just because you're buying me Ramen." Iruka nodded in understanding.

Naruto milked Iruka for 15 bowls of Ramen. After finishing the 15th bowl Naruto stood up. "Well thanks for the meal."

"Wait Naruto-kun tomorrow is team placements you will need to report to the academy."

Naruto waved him off. "Do not be late Naruto."

"Hai, hai." Iruka sighed and paid for the large amount of ramen.

The next day Naruto did report to the Academy. He wore a dark orange vest that revealed his sun kissed skin and the Kyuubi's seal, along with his muscles. He also wore black shorts that held 6 pockets in total. Naruto wore his forehead protector and carried with him an orange knapsack. To many students surprise he wore no shoes or socks.

Kiba Inuzuka came into class (He's wearing what he wears in Shippuden) and saw and smelled the new student. (Naruto) His large dog Akamaru came up beside him. "Hey buddy, ever seen him before?" Akamaru barked. "Yeah I didn't think so." Kiba saw some other students walk over to him.

2 boys approached Naruto. "Hey newbie, what the hell do you think you're doing here this is for only graduate ninja only." Naruto had his eyes closed.

"I knew rookie nin could be dense but I didn't expect you to be idiots." Naruto pointed to his forehead protector. "This is a sign of a ninja isn't it? Baka." The two boys tensed up and glared at him.

"Why you…" One of the boys grabbed him by his vest and pulled him up slightly. Naruto's eyes shot open.

"GET LOST." A wave a murderous intent made the boy release Naruto. The two backed up and ran away from him, shouting their apologies.

Naruto returned to his seat and closed his eyes. Kiba watched the display and was intrigued he walked towards Naruto while passing some female students who were talking about him.

"Oh my god he's so hot."

"Hot nothing he's down right sexy."

"That sun kissed skin I wanna run my hands all over him.

"He must sun bath, and look how low his shorts are no tan lines."

"He seems so wild and gaze at all those muscles."

"He's a definite prize; he may even rival Sasuke-sama." The girls nodded. Kiba sighed. 'Poor guy he's already in trouble, well let's go check him out.'

Kiba and Akamaru approached Naruto and this time he opened his eyes and stared at the two. Kiba saw how Naruto's face lit up when he spotted Akamaru. His heart skipped a beat as Naruto's blue eyes began to shine.

Naruto moved out of his chair and he began to pet Akamaru. Akamaru tensed slightly but relaxed as Naruto began to speak. "My my, your fur is so elegant and soft. This is a sign of good breeding, and your size shows that you're a strong ninja dog, and by your paws you still have some growing to do." Naruto brushed one of Akamaru's legs. "Strong legs too, your master must take you for walks often, and your body shows you are given a healthy diet, and the swift movement of your tail shows you really love your Master." Naruto patted Akamaru on the head. Akamaru barked happily.

Kiba stared in wonder. Naruto smiled at Akamaru a true smile and Kiba blushed. Kiba coughed trying to remove his blush along with getting Naruto's attention. "I'm Akamaru's Master, Kiba Inuzuka, but as ninja were partners." Naruto turned toward him.

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes that were once shining became cold and focused. Kiba shivered under those eyes. Naruto patted him on the shoulder and smirked. "You have raised a fine dog, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I look forward to working with you both." Kiba smiled.

"Likewise." Kiba's heart was racing and he was hoping he got Naruto on his team. Kiba and Naruto talked a little and Kiba let Naruto give Akamaru some jerky. This, Kiba noticed, made both Akamaru and Naruto happy. Things were going fine until Kiba caught a familiar scent. "Damn it's the Uchiha."

Naruto turned his head as the door opened. Sasuke Uchiha heir to the Uchiha clan came in. He wore a dark blue over coat with the Uchiha crest on the back; he also was wearing black shirt and matching pants. He also had a katana tied to his belt.

The girls gave a shout. "SASUKE-SAMA!" Sasuke ignored them which only made them moan. Sasuke approached his seat and he noticed the new face. (Naruto) He approached him and smirked. "Oi what do you want Uchiha?" Kiba snapped glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke ignored him.

"Ah, Sasuke-sama so cool!" The girls cheered.

"Oi blondie, are you strong?" Naruto smirked.

"Yes I am." The two had a stare down and the girls passed out from a nose bleed. They mumbled something about to much sexiness.

Sasuke chuckled. "Good I would hate to work with a weakling." Sasuke moved into his seat. He spared a glance to Kiba. "Like the Inuzuka." Kiba growled and was about to attack the Uchiha when Shikamaru caught his shoulder.

"Now Sasuke we all made it to genin just like you. Man so troublesome." Sasuke just gave them the cold shoulder.

'Damn that Uchiha I'll kick his ass.' Kiba thought growling.

"My, my, you are a cold one. You might not want to work with me anyway you might wind up dead." Naruto said in a sad voice, before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Many stared at the blonde in shock. Sasuke was about to ask when the sound of angry foot step came rushing towards the classroom.

Sakura and Ino came bursting into the room with a shout. "WINNER!" The 2 shouted then they started fighting.

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun."

"No I am." The two argued loudly, then they stopped when the saw someone sitting next to Sasuke. The two rushed towards the blonde. "Hey who are you, and why are you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" The two shouted then they froze after seeing the sexy blonde up close. Naruto opened his eyes and focused them on the two girls.

They blushed and began to fidget. "Did you say something?" The two tensed.

"Oh no, nothing." They couldn't look Naruto in the eye.

"Then you should go sit down." The two blushed and obeyed.

Many were shocked, Shikamaru and Kiba were impressed, and Sasuke looked at Naruto with interest, but before anything could be said Iruka cane in. "Alright everyone please be seated. I would like to welcome a new genin. Naruto would you like to introduce yourself?" Naruto let out a sigh and without getting up from his seat he vanished. Everyone gasped. Naruto reappeared at the front of the classroom.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am strong so do not even think of betraying me or I will take you down." A shiver ran down everyone's spine.

"Ah yes thank you Naruto-kun, you may return to your seat." Naruto vanished again and reappeared in his seat. 'So fast I couldn't even see him. This guy might be interesting.' Sasuke thought.

"I will start reading off the teams from 10 to 1." Iruka read off team ten.

"Team 9 that will be lead by Kurenai-sensei will be Aburame Shino, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba banged his head against his desk. 'Damn I'm not on Naruto's team, well I guess I'm just gonna have to get stronger so we can go on missions together.'

"Team 8 lead by Asuma-sensei will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi." Ino groaned and muttered about fat lazy idiots. Shikamaru and Chouji high fived happy they were on the same team.

"Team 7 lead by Kakashi-sensei will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno." Sakura stood up and cheered. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura was overjoyed. 'Ha ha ladies I got the two hottest guys on my team.' All the girls glared at Sakura.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his new team mates. 'So this is my team huh.' Naruto closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep not really caring about the other teams.

Alright please review and give feedback I know I need to update more and quickly but I will be able to do so when I get reviews from my readers thank you and enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3 The demon test

Chapter 3 The demon's test and Sasuke's desire

So people know Sasuke was raised and taught by Anbu provided by the third, they not only raised him but helped him with his skills.

All the jounin had arrived to take their teams to their respected training grounds. All of them except of course Hatake Kakashi. His team was left waiting. Sakura was furious.

"Gah this is so frustrating." Naruto was sitting next to Sasuke. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. He opened one eye and glared at Sakura.

"Oi, Pinky stop you're ranting, and be quiet for awhile?" Sakura blushed.

"Yes Naruto-sama." She squealed. It made both of their stomachs turn. Naruto closed his eye and shifted in his chair.

Sasuke could only stare. "So what's your story?" Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw your speed but you have to be more than fast to become a ninja." Sasuke said not taking his eyes off Naruto. He wanted to learn more about this guy.

"Are you trying to learn my secrets, Sasuke?" Naruto opened one eye and Sasuke was caught under Naruto's blue eyes.

"No, no as teammates we need to work together, so if we have a better understanding of each other's jutsu we will be more effective in battle." Sasuke tried not to blush as Naruto smirked.

"Oh ho, are you trying to learn my jutsu Uchiha? What a naughty boy you are." Naruto said both eyes focused on the Uchiha. "I should pull you over my lap and punish you." Sasuke blushed and felt his body react to Naruto's words.

"As a ninja you should know a ninja's jutsu is important you can't expect to learn my abilities without sharing some of your own." Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"I have high skills in fire jutsu, and I can perform basic kinjutsu as well as fire kinjutsu. I also know the summoning jutsu." Sasuke didn't know why but he wanted to both impress and know the blonde male.

"Thanks for sharing but I don't remember asking to know your abilities." Sasuke was taken back as Naruto chuckled softly. Sakura was listening to their conversation she was just happily staring at the two hot boys.

After two hours waiting and Sasuke seething Naruto sensed another presence. "Oi Pinky our teacher has arrived. Go fetch him so he doesn't waste anymore time."

"Ok." Sakura said blushing. 'Oh Naruto-sama is so amazing.' Sakura ranted as she left the room.

Sasuke stared at the blonde before he growled. He stood up and leaned over Naruto. "Alright I told you my abilities so tell me mphf…." Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and brought him down for a kiss.

The kiss made Sasuke blush. Sasuke moaned allowing access to his mouth. Naruto slipped his tongue in and began to explore. Sasuke's tongue hesitantly played with Naruto's. Naruto smirked and broke the kiss.

Sasuke gasped and backed away from Naruto so fast he knocked his chair over. His face was red as he tried to catch his breath. "Why…Why did you kiss me?"

"Hmm, to shut you up." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke's patience snapped. He grabbed Naruto by his vest and pulled him out of his chair.

"That was my first kiss." Sasuke growled out.

"Oh really." Naruto wrapped his arm around him. "Then let me make your second more special." Naruto kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke moaned as the kiss deepened. His mouth was invaded by a very talented tongue. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the first and Naruto was again the one to break the kiss.

"Sakura will be here with sensei in ten minutes." Naruto said sitting back down in his chair. Sasuke picked up his seat and sat down. Sasuke calmed himself down. He needed to focus on becoming a ninja now he would worry about Naruto later.

Sakura came in with Kakashi. Kakashi looked at the three. "Well my first impression of you all is, I hate you."

Kakashi turned and signaled them to follow. The three left following their sensei.

On the roof of the school the three genin sat in front of their sensei. "Alright let's start with Introductions. Tell me your names your likes, dislikes and your dreams."

"Sensei you should start first." Sakura said a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and a few dislikes, as for my dreams well those are none of your business." Sakura and Sasuke glared at him. Naruto just closed his eyes in boredom.

"All right Pinky you're up." Sakura growled and glared at Kakashi.

"Yes sensei." She growled. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like.." She looks at Naruto and Sasuke. "I dislike Ino-pig, and my dream is…" Sakura blushed and looked at the two boys again.

Kakashi sighed. 'Great a fangirl on the team this could be bad.'

"Alright you're up." Kakashi pointed at Sasuke, and he took a deep breath.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training and learning new jutsu. I dislike a lot of things, and my dream is to become the strongest ninja I can be and restore my clan to its rightful place. This is not a dream but my goal in life. I will take the life of a certain man." Sasuke gripped the sword at his hip. 'I promise it.'

Kakashi was a little impressed, but only a little. He turned to Naruto. "Alright Blondie you next."

Naruto let out a breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like animals and creating new jutsu. I hate training because it's boring. I hate traitors and people who hurt animals. My dream, well I hope to be a strong ninja and use my power to help Konoha. If not let me die destroying as many enemies as I can."

Naruto smirked and it sent shivers up Sasuke's and Kakashi's spines. Sakura was just blushing like crazy. The only thing in her head was Sasuke's and Naruto's names. "Is that everything you wanted to know sensei?" Naruto asked standing up.

Kakashi coughed. "Yes with introductions done that will be all for today, tomorrow I want you all to meet me at training ground 7. You all will be given a test, so no one eat breakfast or you'll get sick." With that said Kakashi smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smirked and vanished as well. Sasuke and Sakura was shocked but with Naruto gone their questions couldn't be answered

Sasuke ignored Sakura's requests for a date and headed home himself. He didn't know what kind of test there was going to be but he would have to be ready. Sakura went home she was preparing but not for the test.

Naruto went home. **"You need to be careful gaki."**

"I know Kyuubi, I know." Naruto went to bed after cleaning his clothes.

The next day

Sasuke and Sakura waited for their sensei patiently, while Naruto rested his eyes. Kakashi arrived 3 hours late.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late I was helping an old lady up a mountain and…" Kakashi was saying before Sakura interrupted him.

"Liar!" She shouted.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to three posts. He placed thee lunches on one post while he placed a clock on another. "Alright everyone we will be having a little test today." Kakashi pulled out 2 bells. "To pass this test you must retrieve these bells from me, in one hour. If you pass this test you will get to eat lunch, those who don't pass will be tied to the posts and be force to watch as I eat my lunch."

"But sensei you're a jounin how can we possibly fight you." Sakura said.

"On missions you may be up against Anbu trying to kill you if you can't do something as simple as steal two bells from me then you don't deserve to be ninja." Kakashi's tone made Sakura and Sasuke flinched. Naruto was uninterested in this situation and was unaffected. "You need to come at me with the intent of killing or you will never pass." Kakashi walked over to the clock.

"Oh and one other thing if you fail this test you will be sent back to the academy and lose your title as ninja." This shocked both Sakura and Sasuke. "Although, I believe some of you don't deserve to be a ninja." Sasuke saw Kakashi look straight at him. It made his blood boil.

Sasuke rushed forward his hand on his sword ready to strike. Kakashi was about to intercept Sasuke when Naruto stopped him. Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. "Control your emotions, letting your rage control you will get you and your team killed." Naruto said angrily. Naruto walked over to one of the posts and sat down.

Kakashi was surprised but started the clock and walked out into the open area. "Alright begin if you fail to retrieve a bell you fail as a ninja."

Kakashi noticed that Naruto closed his eyes. "Uzumaki, are you going to participate?"

"Not interested." Naruto said keeping his eyes closed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. Sakura was staring at him with love, thinking he was so cool.

Sasuke shook off thoughts of Naruto and focused on trying to retrieve a bell. 'I have to do this I can't afford to fail.'

Sasuke held up a hand sign to gather his chakra. **"Fire Style: Piercing Flame Arrow." **Sasuke pulled his hand back and released a large flame arrow at Kakashi. Kakashi was surprised but quickly evaded it.

He rushed forward towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly reacted. He performed some seals and made a circle with his pointer finger and thumb. A small flame appeared in the circle.

"**Fire Style: Thousand Sparks."** Sasuke blew and tiny sparks flew and surrounded Kakashi. Sasuke quickly formed the chakra gathering seal. "Ignite."

Kakashi was consumed by flames as the tiny flames grew at an insane rate. Sasuke smirked but when he peered into the flames all that was there was a burning log. "The substitution jutsu." Sasuke whispered.

Kunai flew at Sasuke forcing Sasuke to dodge and perform a few signs. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu." **A barrage of flames flew at Kakashi.

Kakashi rushed through the flames with a smirk. He performed some seals. **"Earth Style: Sinking Earth Jutsu."**

Kakashi placed his hand on the ground. The ground began to soften like mud and Sasuke started to sink. Sasuke tried to gather his chakra to escape but it only made him sink faster. Soon Sasuke was trapped with only his head sticking out of the ground. He couldn't move anything but his neck.

Kakashi made quick work of Sakura using Genjutsu. He then tied her to one of the posts. He looked at the clock. Capturing Sasuke took the longest amount of time. Kakashi was impressed with Sasuke not so much Sakura. His eyes turned towards the resting Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto if you don't participate, you're going to fail." When that didn't affect Naruto he threw a kunai at him. Naruto caught the kunai and opened his eyes in a glare.

"You want us to come at you with the intent of killing." Naruto stood up. "Well sensei hope you are ready to fight." Naruto formed the chakra gathering seal with his left hand. A massive wave of chakra was released from Naruto's body. It shook the ground freeing Sasuke, and freed Sakura from her genjutsu, Kakashi was shocked as birds flew away in fear.

Sasuke escaped his confines and jumped back over to Naruto. Naruto walked ahead of him towards Kakashi. "You wanted to know my abilities. Well watch close these abilities may kill you someday." Sasuke's eyes stared in shock.

"**Demon Body Form: Demon Arm."** Naruto's hand became coated in chakra before his arm began to change into a massive demon like fist. A massive burst of chakra was released from Naruto's body. "Here I come."

Naruto rushed towards Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't dodge so he tried to block. Naruto's demon fist hit Kakashi hard and even with him blocking he was thrown back and hit a tree. Naruto kept up his assault. Kakashi tried to fight back but Naruto's strength and speed was over powering him.

Kakashi tried to strike Naruto but he vanished and reappeared behind Kakashi. **"Demon Body Form: Sword."** Naruto's arm changed into a large dark blue blade. He moved so fast he cut Kakashi into four pieces. However a puff of smoke revealed it to be a log.

Naruto's arm returned to its demon arm state. **"Demon Body Form: Hammer."** Naruto's arm took a large solid cylinder shape. He slammed his fist into the ground, which caused it to crack and shake.

Sasuke was amazed his mind was a blank at first, but he held no fear. If anything he was excited.

Sakura was afraid at first then a horrible and cruel thought entered her mind and it made her smirk.

Kakashi had hid underground and felt the force of Naruto's attack but he was still safe. Naruto smirked.** "Heavy Impact!"** A pillar rose from Naruto's elbow and then slammed back down. The force sent a massive quake threw the ground. The ground cracked all the way to the posts. Kakashi was forced out of the ground. Naruto's arm began to change back into his demon fist form.

Kakashi tried to escape into the trees surrounding the area. **"Demon Body Form: Demon Blade." ** Sharp pointed scales covered Naruto's arm. It appeared to be a massive Chinese broad sword. Naruto laughed evilly as he followed after Kakashi. **"Slice and Dice."** He swung his arm around releasing chakra like blades. The trees and ground had huge gashes and cuts.

Naruto jumped back into the clearing. Naruto snapped his fingers and various trees fell landing in a massive pile. Kakashi emerged from the pile. His clothes were covered in massive gashes, and Kakashi had many cuts on his body.

"You sure are tough sensei, looks like I'll have to up the action." Naruto formed the chakra gathering seal. Soon his torso was covered in his scales. The sealed was blood red on his demon skin.

'He's strong gotta use some jutsu to hold him off.' Kakashi performed a few hand signs and pulled out ten shuriken. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **5 clones of Kakashi appeared each holding shuriken.

Naruto chuckled and took a deep breath. His gut began to expand as he took in more and more air. Kakashi panicked and all five Kakashi threw their shuriken. Naruto just smirked. **"Demon Drum Wind." **Naruto slapped his demon arm over his gut and released a massive blast of air.

The air blast sent the shuriken back destroying the clones and the blast hit Kakashi dead on. Kakashi's jounin vest and shirt were destroyed and he was knocked back onto the ground. Naruto torso returned to normal.

Kakashi tried to get up. Naruto rushed forward and pinned him with his demon arm. Kakashi was unable to move. With his human hand he took the bells from Kakashi. Naruto took the bells went over to the clock and stopped it.

"Looks like I retrieved the bells sensei." Naruto said in a bored tone. He tossed a bell to Sasuke and went back to resting against the post. Kakashi got himself up and walked over to the three.

"Well I never expected to say this but you still fail." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura gasped in surprise. "Sensei!" The two shouted.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke and all eyes went to him. "You have seen us as we are, do you truly think we can't work together." Sasuke realized what was going on; he realized what the test was for.

"Kakashi-sensei we can grow stronger as a team I promise." Sasuke said bowing his head.

Sakura was too stunned to say anything. "We can build a bond sensei." Naruto spoke his voice calm. "Kakashi eyed the three of them and sighed.

'These guys may be the death of me.' He thought. "Well I guess I'll pass you guys. Just remember as your sensei I can send you back to the academy." With that said Kakashi took his lunch and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was seen checking into the hospital a few minutes later.

Naruto untied Sakura and she went home with her lunch. 'This is great. Naruto has all that monstrous power inside him. That bloodline will be strong, and if I can get him in my bed I could bear the strongest children the ninja world has ever seen.' Sakura chuckled. 'Even if I can't seduce him I can blackmail him. That form of his is hideous I have an ace in the hole.'

Naruto took his lunch and proceeded to use his chakra to restore all the damages he'd done. He gave a nod to Sasuke and walked into the forest to eat his lunch. Sasuke grabbed his lunch and followed after Naruto.

He followed Naruto's chakra signature deep into the forest. He soon caught Naruto sitting underneath a tree eating his food. "What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto spoke and it shocked Sasuke. He had been masking his chakra and scent.

He stepped out into Naruto's view. "I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk." Naruto said a little ice in his voice.

"I would like you to train me." Naruto focused his eyes on Sasuke.

"I can't teach you my abilities."

"I know that, but what I need is experience real experience."

"Kakashi-sensei can teach you."

"No, it has to be you, Kakashi caught me with a single jutsu, you were able to fight him one on one, and you over powered him. Train me please."

"Why should I train you?"

"Please. I will do anything, my tutors have taught me well, but I need real experience." Naruto stood up. "Please Naruto I need to become stronger."

Naruto eyed him up and down. "Strip." Naruto ordered. Sasuke blushed.

"What?"

"You said you'd do anything, so show me everything." Sasuke blushed deepened but he obeyed he stripped of all his clothes and weapons. All of them, except his underwear. Naruto's eyes showed annoyance.

"Get lost." Naruto snapped. Sasuke was shocked. "What why?"

"You say you want to become stronger, and you want me to train you but you can't even follow a simple order." Naruto eyed Sasuke's underwear. Sasuke realized what Naruto wanted him to do. He gripped his underwear and yanked it down his entire face as read as a tomato. He kicked his underwear off to join his pile of clothes.

He didn't bother to cover himself he held his hands at his sides. Naruto smirked.

'This is going to be fun.'

End chapter 3

Hope u enjoy please read and review try to leave feed back


	4. Chapter 4 Demon training

I do not own Naruto or it's characters

Warning Yaoi Boy X Boy

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE Read AND Review

WARNING YAOI LANGUAGE

hope you enjoy the update please read and review and leave feedback

Demon Body chap 4 Demon training

Last Time on Naruto Demon Body

"You said you'd do anything, so show me everything." Sasuke blushed deepened but he obeyed he stripped of all his clothes and weapons. All of them, except his underwear. Naruto's eyes showed annoyance.

"Get lost." Naruto snapped. Sasuke was shocked. "What why?"

"You say you want to become stronger, and you want me to train you but you can't even follow a simple order." Naruto eyed Sasuke's underwear. Sasuke realized what Naruto wanted him to do. He gripped his underwear and yanked it down his entire face as read as a tomato. He kicked his underwear off to join his pile of clothes.

He didn't bother to cover himself he held his hands at his sides. Naruto smirked.

'This is going to be fun.'

Now

Naruto eyed Sasuke's body. "Alright you want training, I'll give it to you, but you must agree to be a test subject for some jutsu of mine."

"What kind of jutsu?" Sasuke asked as he felt his body heat up from Naruto's stare.

"I have read about some interesting jutsu, and I have modified them to fit my own abilities; however I need to figure out if they can be used in battle or just for more pleasurable purposes." Naruto licked his lips and Sasuke blushed and felt his manhood get harder.

"I'll do it, but you need to really train me." Sasuke said. "If you're just messing with me I will kill you."

"You have my word as a man." Naruto said and gestured Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke obeyed and stood in front of Naruto.

"Alright I will train your skills for every two jutsu you test for me." Naruto held his hand out to Sasuke. "Deal?"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and shook it. "Deal."

Naruto released Sasuke's hand. He pulled back and held up the chakra gathering seal. Sasuke saw strange markings appear along Naruto's body. The markings connected to the Kyuubi's seal. **"Demon Body: Demon Tentacle Jutsu." **

Sasuke's eyes widened as tentacles sprang from Naruto's back. The tentacles quickly bound Sasuke's arms and legs. Sasuke was lifted up into the air. The tentacles held Sasuke's legs apart and held Sasuke's arms above his head. "Your body is smooth and hairless. It's really cute."

Sasuke blushed. "Shut up.." Sasuke tried to act tough but in his position he couldn't. Naruto's tentacles were warm and it made his body heat up. The tentacles at his legs started to massage them. Sasuke groaned.

Naruto raised his right hand. With a smirk tongue like tentacles sprang out of his arms. The tentacles assaulted Sasuke's feet and his hairless pits. Sasuke writhed in pleasure. "Most ninja's don't know how sensitive their feet are." Sasuke moaned and stared at Naruto with lust filled eyes.

Naruto raised his other hand. More tentacles appeared. These tentacles had mouths. One tentacle engulfed Sasuke's manhood, two others latched onto Sasuke's nipples. The tentacles started sucking and Sasuke cried out in pleasure. "Hmm do want to cum Sasuke? Go ahead cum it's not good to hold back."

Sasuke moaned and couldn't stop himself from cumming. He filled the tentacle's mouth with cum and the tentacle drank him. Naruto licked his lips. "You taste delicious well that's enough of this." Naruto lowered Sasuke to the ground and removed his tentacles from his body. The tentacles returned to Naruto's body but the markings remained.

Sasuke tried to catch his breath. "What kind of jutsu was that?"

"It's a revision of the chakra tentacle jutsu. I wondered if the jutsu had any potential as a combat ability but it takes too much chakra to hold up, but it can be used in the bedroom just fine." Sasuke blushed as he stared at Naruto.

"Now onto the next jutsu…" Naruto performed a few new hand signs. **"Demon Body: Demon Ropes." **Demon skin ropes flew from Naruto's hand. The ropes tied Sasuke's wrists together, and then some bound Sasuke's feet together. Naruto clenched his hands and the ropes snapped away from his hands and tied themselves to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke struggled, but couldn't break the ropes. "Now you have to try to escape consider it a training lesson as well." Sasuke began to pour his chakra into his wrists and began to pull. The ropes seemed to tighten on him. Sasuke could feel himself getting harder and he looked over at Naruto. 'Oh shit!'

Naruto had lowered his pants just enough to reveal his massive arousal. Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "What's this you're still not free? That's too bad looks like I will get to play with you. You have 10 minutes to break free or I will do naughty things to your body." Naruto sat close to Sasuke.

With one hand Naruto explored Sasuke's body. Sasuke shivered and groaned. He felt so turned on and Naruto was barely touching him. Naruto teased one of Sasuke's erect nipples. Sasuke gasped then moaned as his nipple was played with. Sasuke's erection started dripping.

"Your time is up Sasuke. You are a little closet pervert, you stopped trying to get away." Naruto whispered and Sasuke blushed. Naruto's hand went down to Sasuke's manhood and began to stroke him. Sasuke shuddered and whimpered in pleasure.

'He's playing with my body so easily, I've never felt so weak. I really am a pervert.' Sasuke thought.

Naruto took his other hand and gripped Sasuke's dark locks. Naruto pulled Sasuke over to his erection. "Suck me Uchiha." Sasuke obeyed and opened his mouth. Naruto pushed some of his manhood into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke started sucking Naruto's manhood. He tasted Naruto's pre-cum and enjoyed the taste.

Naruto kept stroking Sasuke's erection earning moans of pleasure from Sasuke's body. He was reading Sasuke's body like a book. He could tell Sasuke had never touched himself before, and he knew he was overloading Sasuke's body with pleasure.

Sasuke was brought to his release again and he came all over his chest and abs. Naruto removed his still hard manhood from Sasuke's mouth and tucked himself back into his pants. Sasuke was confused.

"Alright that's enough." With a snap of his fingers the ropes vanished from Sasuke's body. Sasuke looked at Naruto with confusion.

'Did I do something wrong?' Sasuke thought as Naruto stood up and moved away from him.

"Alright get up it's time for your training to begin." Naruto said with bored tone. Sasuke got up and went over to his clothes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed so we can train."

"No you will spar without clothes."

"What?"

"You wanted me to train you and give you experience. If you were captured and stripped of your clothes and you waste time by searching for new ones you will be recaptured or worse if your too shy to fight in your birthday suit it can become a weakness."

Sasuke shook off his embarrassment and grabbed his sword. "Alright ."

"No ninjutsu for this session strictly weapons and hand to hand combat." Naruto said and got into a fighting stance. His markings had vanished.

Sasuke rushed forward with his sword. The two began to fight. Naruto fought without using his demon body abilities. Sasuke was giving it all but he was not doing well against Naruto. Naruto was fast very fast.

Sasuke swung his sword down to strike Naruto only to have his sword sent flying out of his hand. His sword flew back and got embedded in a tree. Sasuke raced back to retrieve his sword."No **Wind Taijutsu Strike Wind Palm.**" Naruto gave a palm thrust and released a large amount of wind chakra. Sasuke got hit and was thrown away from his sword.

"You waste your time. If you lose your weapon do not waste precious time to try and retrieve it. The time you take to retrieve a weapon can give your opponent time to get the advantage over you. Besides if I knocked it away from you once I can do it again." Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "You have skills with fire attribute chakra, you can use fire jutsu but performing ninjutsu takes more chakra then using taijutsu." Naruto pulled Sasuke's sword from the tree and tossed it over to his pile of clothes.

"You will learn to combine your chakra attribute with taijutsu. There are not many who can do this. It is different from using your chakra to increase your speed or power." Naruto smirked at him. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Sasuke nodded. The training began, 5 hours later Sasuke lay on the ground his arms badly burned, he had bruises all over his body and three broken ribs. "Not bad Uchiha you may just learn the element taijutsu technique."

Naruto's markings began to spread over his body. "**Demon Body Cell Regeneration."** Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's body and his markings began to spread all over Sasuke. The markings began to glow green and all the damage to Sasuke's body began to heal perfectly.

Sasuke drifted into a peaceful sleep. Naruto sealed Sasuke's belongings into a scroll and tucked it into his pocket. He picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style. **'You should have just marked him.'** Kyuubi spoke into his mind. **'Why bother helping the brat if you're not going to mark him?'**

'I'm helping him because it helps. It helps satisfy my lust for battle and my bodies lust. As for not marking him you know my first mating mark is the strongest Sasuke is not strong enough to bear the weight of it, it will drive him mad.' Naruto spoke back mentally.

Naruto carried Sasuke back to his home and slipped inside his house. He placed Sasuke in bed and tucked him in. Naruto left Sasuke's room. 'I guess being a ninja won't be so bad.' Naruto thought.

Various Anbu appeared and surrounded Naruto. 'Then again maybe I'm wrong.'

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Sub Sasuke Hint Naru/Kiba Bondage Slight non con lemons language

Pairing: Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Demon Body chap 5

AN: The people who know about Kyuubi are – The villagers, the council, and all the elder ninja

The people who know about Naruto's Demon Body abilities – The Anbu, The Hokage, Anko, and Team 7

Longest update i have ever done feed back please

Last Time on Naruto Demon Body

Sasuke swung his sword down to strike Naruto only to have his sword sent flying out of his hand. His sword flew back and got embedded in a tree. Sasuke raced back to retrieve his sword."No **Wind Taijutsu Strike Wind Palm.**" Naruto gave a palm thrust and released a large amount of wind chakra. Sasuke got hit and was thrown away from his sword.

"You waste your time. If you lose your weapon do not waste precious time to try and retrieve it. The time you take to retrieve a weapon can give your opponent time to get the advantage over you. Besides if I knocked it away from you once I can do it again." Naruto walked over to Sasuke. "You have skills with fire attribute chakra, you can use fire jutsu but performing ninjutsu takes more chakra then using taijutsu." Naruto pulled Sasuke's sword from the tree and tossed it over to his pile of clothes.

"You will learn to combine your chakra attribute with taijutsu. There are not many who can do this. It is different from using your chakra to increase your speed or power." Naruto smirked at him. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Sasuke nodded. The training began, 5 hours later Sasuke lay on the ground his arms badly burned, he had bruises all over his body and three broken ribs. "Not bad Uchiha you may just learn the element taijutsu technique."

Naruto's markings began to spread over his body. "**Demon Body Cell Regeneration."** Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's body and his markings began to spread all over Sasuke. The markings began to glow green and all the damage to Sasuke's body began to heal perfectly.

Sasuke drifted into a peaceful sleep. Naruto sealed Sasuke's belongings into a scroll and tucked it into his pocket. He picked Sasuke up and carried him bridal style. **'You should have just marked him.'** Kyuubi spoke into his mind. **'Why bother helping the brat if you're not going to mark him?'**

'I'm helping him because it helps. It helps satisfy my lust for battle and my bodies lust. As for not marking him you know my first mating mark is the strongest Sasuke is not strong enough to bear the weight of it, it will drive him mad.' Naruto spoke back mentally.

Naruto carried Sasuke back to his home and slipped inside his house. He placed Sasuke in bed and tucked him in. Naruto left Sasuke's room. 'I guess being a ninja won't be so bad.' Naruto thought.

Various Anbu appeared and surrounded Naruto. 'Then again maybe I'm wrong.'

Now

"Do not move monster, explain yourself for entering the Uchiha compound." One of the Anbu, who Naruto guessed was the leader, said.

"Just bringing my teammate home after a day of training, there's no law against that is there?" Naruto said with a fake smile on his lips. One of the shorter Anbu moved closer.

"For you there should be, you cannot be trusted around anyone even those who are assigned to protect you." Another Anbu held the shorter one from trying to attack Naruto. "Do not be hasty."

3 other Anbu stepped forward. "The Uchiha heir is under our watch, his training is ours to supervise."

"Then no wonder he's so weak." Naruto said with a laugh.

"You have no right…you are a murderer who will slaughter friend or foe you should be locked up never to be seen again.

Naruto's fake smile turned into a grin. "Ha Ha Ha I see the Anbu nin are still as foolish as ever." This caused all the Anbu to tense up and get in a fighting stance. "Go ahead try me, I would enjoy putting you fools in your place."

The shorter one rushed forward sword drawn. Naruto caught him easily. "You fool!" One of the Anbu shouted.

**"Demon Body: Demon Roar!" **Naruto opened his mouth revealing a swirl of chakra in the back of his throat. Naruto released the roar and the short Anbu got hit with the full blast while the other Anbu got hit with the aftershock. The short Anbu's mask shattered to pieces and was knocked unconscious while the other Anbu collapsed unable to move.

The leader Anbu struggled to get up. "What did you do to us?"

"My demon roar uses my wind chakra to disrupt chakra even in the human body, the closer you are the stronger it is, the pressure of it seems to cause physical damage at close range, you and your boys won't be moving for awhile." Naruto jumped away from the Anbu, and then vanished from the Uchiha compound leaving the Anbu to curse their actions.

Naruto went home and punched the wall. **'You should have done more, or at least told them the truth.'**

'It would have fallen on deaf ears, all proof died with that man, there's no going back.' Naruto channeled his chakra and put protective locks on his house before going up to bed. 'Drop it for now Kyuubi, I have to start training Sasuke early tomorrow.'

Kyuubi sighed in defeat and let the boy get some rest.

(The next morning)

Sasuke woke up feeling refreshed and better than he had in a long time. He pulled back the covers and gasped. Not only was he still naked he had a nice case of morning wood. "Good morning Sasuke." Sasuke gasped and turned to see Naruto standing by the window watching him.

"Na-Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke said trying to cover himself with his blanket on instinct. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I am here for your training, not take care of your little ninja there and we can get started."

Sasuke blushed and pulled the blanket off and exposed his erection. Sasuke slowly reached down to stroke his morning arousal. Sasuke blushed as Naruto's gaze never left him. When Sasuke met Naruto's eyes he lost all control. He arched his back working his cock faster, his toes curled and he released his seed all over his bed sheets.

Sasuke was panting as he lifted his sticky hand away from his softening cock. Naruto caught his hand and brought it to his lips Sasuke shivered as Naruto licked his hand clean. "Now then let's get training."

Sasuke got out of bed and Naruto performed some seals. **"Demon Weight Sealing." **

The jutsu created iron bands around Sasuke's wrists, and ankles. "Now Seal!" Sasuke was brought to the ground. The bands glowed and produced a massive amount of weight. 'Damn it I can barely move.' Naruto moved over.

"Hmm interesting this jutsu has some battle qualities as well as training qualities. Very good, let's move on to your training for this morning." Naruto moved lower and Sasuke gasped as he felt a finger press against his entrance.

"Naru…ahhh?" Sasuke was about to question the blonde only to have a warm finger pushed inside him.

"You have been caught by an enemy ninja you have to get up and escape, these weights will be a permanent accessory."

Sasuke tried to struggle but Naruto rocked his finger in and out of him. He blushed moaning in pleasure. "Come now Sasuke if you don't start trying I could do all sorts of nasty things to you."

"Ahh…"

One finger became 2 and then 3. Sasuke moaned and bucked back against the fingers inside him, Sasuke was to lost in his pleasure to try and escape.

After the pleasurable ministrations Sasuke was hard again. Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke's hole. "Don't lose your focus Sasuke…"

Sasuke gasped and tried to stand up it took a little time but Sasuke was finally able to stand. "Sasuke well done…" He moved over and grabbed Sasuke's arousal. "Remember this Sasuke there is no shame in being a perv, but if you allow your lust to consume you, it can be used against you…"

Naruto smirked at the blush on the Uchiha's face. "Be as perverted as you want in the bedroom, but on the battle field you have to fight. Embarrassment has no use on the battle field." Naruto's hands wandered Sasuke's body.

'Shit my body feels so hot…' Sasuke thought and Naruto began caressing Sasuke's flawless skin, unmarked by battle. Naruto felt the urge to protect the male writhing under his touch.

"Let us keep training Sasuke…" Naruto pulled away and Sasuke shivered his cock twitching. "Show me how you train my weights should make it more difficult for you but the benefits you gain will be worth it…"

Sasuke nodded and performed his morning workout, he struggled slightly each time he was able to focus his chakra to move his body easily, the weight would change. When Sasuke completed the training his body was sweaty and a very sore his muscles screaming. He shivered as he felt Naruto's hand on his back. **"Demon Body: Cell Regeneration…"** Naruto's markings reached out and covered Sasuke's body.

Sasuke moaned as his fatigue and soreness was pulled from him, in fact he felt stronger and energized.

The markings receded. "Naruto how did you do that?"

"It's not a completed jutsu, I hope this stays between us, at my current level I can use it to help you grow stronger…"

"I promise I won't tell anyone…" Sasuke said and Naruto smiled at him. "Good…"

"You should shower we both need to be at the training grounds in an hour…"

"Would you like to join me, it seems pointless for you to go home and shower, when I have one big enough for the both of us…" Sasuke said a faint blush on his cheeks.

"That sounds fine…" Naruto began stripping and Sasuke's face got red as he stared as Naruto's full hard cock sprang into the air. 'He's so big…'

Sasuke led Naruto to the bathroom trying not to stare at the walking sex god.

The bathroom was high class, the tub looked like it could fit 5 people, the shower at least 3. "Much fancier than my bathroom." Naruto said.

"Well there's room here if you…"

Naruto kissed him. "That's sweet of you to say Sasuke, but it won't happen, wish it could…"

'What does he mean…?'

"Let's have that shower…" Naruto said and stepped into the shower. Sasuke turned on the water and got in. Sasuke's cock was just as hard as Naruto's. Water ran down the male's bodies. Naruto began cleaning himself but Sasuke was a little distracted.

"Sasuke your not washing up do you need help…" Naruto spoke and came up behind Sasuke. Naruto's cock slipped between his legs and rubbed along his crotch. His hands found his front and began to run along his wet torso.

Sasuke's nipples were hard with arousal. He pinch and rubbed Sasuke's erect nipples. "Ohh Naruto…."

"This part is really dirty…" Naruto's hand ran down his torso and grabbed Sasuke's hard cock. "Yes so dirty…" He whispered into Sasuke's ear.

"Oh Naruto so good…"

Naruto then gripped both their cocks together and began stroking them. "Oh Kami Naruto…"

"You are so hot Sasuke…"

"Naruto….please want…..more….."

"What do you want Sasuke…?"

"Your cock…" Sasuke moaned loudly his eyes closed and he rested back against Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto pulled back a little bit making Sasuke panic slightly. 'Did I say the wrong thing…?'

"Get on your knees Sasuke…" Naruto said stroking his huge rod. Sasuke obeyed he got on his knees and stared face to face with Naruto's hard wet cock. "Suck…" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head and started sucking. Naruto groaned in pleasure and let Sasuke work. He took as much of his cock as he could and brought both hands up to stroked the rest. "Sasuke that feels really good use your tongue a bit more get a good taste of me…"

The Uchiha moaned and obeyed, his tongue swirled around the head and he moaned at the taste. Naruto's cock dripped pre-cum and Sasuke's tongue swiped it and he nearly came. 'He tastes so good, oh man I think I can get addicted to his taste.'

One hand left Naruto's cock to stroke his own. Sasuke was moaning around his cock so well Naruto was feeling his lust spike higher and higher. 'He's a bit better his instincts are kicking in.'

**'You should show him who's the master and fill his hole and make him your personal bitch…or at least a pet seeing him on his hands and knees licking your feet would be amusing to…'**

'Kyuubi!' Naruto growled.

**'Better get off soon, you don't have long, or worse keep pushing it and your heat might start early…' **

Naruto cursed knowing Kyuubi was right. He channeled his chakra and felt his sac tighten. "Here it comes Sasuke…" Naruto moaned and gripped Sasuke's locks hard as he came. Sasuke moaned as the fire hose force of cum flooded his mouth Sasuke swallowed as much as he could but was forced off cum splattered his hair face and chest.

Sasuke could taste and smell Naruto's manliness it drove him over the edge and he came hard spraying his seed all over the ground. The shower washed it all away, but Sasuke remembered the smell and the taste and it aroused him more.

"Naruto can we…" Sasuke reached up to grab Naruto's still hard cock but he pulled away. "We need to hurry wash up and we can go…" Naruto said and left the shower. Sasuke felt a little hurt, but was more confused, cause Naruto didn't look disgusted he looked afraid.

After getting dried and dressed he was happy to see Naruto had waited for him. The two walked together and when Sakura saw the two walk together she collapsed on the spot. The two heard her mumble about "Too much sexiness…"

The two decided to leave her on the ground and wait for Kakashi. Sasuke sat beside Naruto.

**'He is hard I can smell it you should take him, and teach him better things…'**

'He is not strong enough yet…' Naruto warned mentally, Kyuubi chuckled. **'Then do you mind if I play with him a little the heated brat is begging for it…'**

'Fine but do not take it too far…' Naruto said not wishing to fight the Kyuubi on this. Kyuubi was allowed a little play time, and he didn't mind so long as he didn't take things to far.

Kyuubi took the control and purred in delight. His arm linked around Sasuke and went down between to rub the bulge in his pants. "Ahh Naruto…"

"You still hard from the shower pet…"

"Pet!" Sasuke gasped as he shuddered in desire.

"Does that excite you, being my pet…?" Naruto/Kyuubi purred and licked at Sasuke's exposed neck.

Sasuke felt something different in Naruto's voice, it was rougher more lustful, and it made him hot. Naruto/Kyuubi played with Sasuke through his pants.

The Uchiha kept his eye on Sakura worried she might wake up but was to horny to stop this. Sasuke felt Naruto's breath on his neck and shivered as he felt the touch of one of his canines. 'Kyuubi!'

**'Fine I won't…spoil sport…'** Kyuubi/Naruto continue to tease Sasuke through his pants until the Uchiha bucked in his grasp and came in his pants. "You came beautifully pet, we shall do this again would you like that…?"

Sasuke nodded unable to speak at the moment. Kyuubi chuckled as he gave Naruto back control. 'Damn it Kyuubi you are to reckless.' Naruto released a pheromone to mask Sasuke's musk.

A few hours later Sasuke was relaxed Sakura still passed out and Kakashi finally showed up. "We will start off with low level missions today, I managed to pick us up a dog walking mission. We should hurry, oh would someone wake up Sakura…"

'Do we have to…' Sasuke and Naruto thought at the same time. The pinkette was woken up and glared at Kakashi.

"You're late…" She shouted but the three were already walking away from her. She rushed to catch up.

The mission was posted by the Inuzuka's. There were lots of nin dogs that needed walked, and it had to be ninja's cause these were no normal dogs. Team 7 arrived to see Kiba feeding some of the dogs.

Naruto got starry eyed and ran forward. Kiba was shocked, but happy to see the look on his face. 'Is he happy to see me?' Naruto ran past him towards the dogs. 'Guess not…' Kiba sighed at the momentarily loss, but he couldn't help but grin at how the dogs reacted to Naruto. The nin dogs ran up to him wagging their tails happily.

Akamaru got jealous and launched himself at Naruto. Naruto caught the large dog easily. "Aww Akamaru-chan are you jealous, I would take you for a walk but you have a master to do that…" Naruto began petting him. The large dog rolled over and Naruto rubbed his belly his leg shaking like a jackhammer.

Kiba growled. 'You little traitor…'

Sasuke blushed as an image of him wearing a red dog collar as Naruto played with him came to mind. 'No stop that don't think like that focus…'

Both males couldn't help but smile at how happy Naruto looked. Naruto picked 4 dogs to walk and they happily followed him. "Kiba it was nice to see you again, will you be walking Akamaru with us…"

Kiba blushed as Naruto turned to him. "Oh well I would love to but I have to finish feeding these guys but maybe later…"

"Ok sure, I'd love to go for a walk with Akamaru…"

"Oh I see Naruto I…" Akamaru bumped him from behind and he fell forward. Naruto moved quickly, and Kiba fell against his chest. Naruto's scent washed over Kiba like a wave and it made his face go read and his pants tighten.

Sasuke didn't like this scene at all or the look on the Inuzuka's face. Sasuke got his dog, not to happy about since he was more of a cat person. "Let's go Naruto we have a mission to complete…Sakura hurry up…"

Kiba yelped and pulled away from Naruto. "Sorry…"

"Akamaru that was very dangerous, Kiba could have been hurt…" Naruto just smiled at him. "Alright you boys wanna walk let's go have fun…" The dogs barked happily and the dogs ran with Naruto out of the Inuzuka compound.

Sakura was having a problem choosing a dog since none of the dogs wanted to be around her with such strong perfume. Kakashi decided for Sakura to sit this one out. No sense scaring the dogs all to hell. Sakura pouted as she was sent home.

Kiba was glad her perfume was even making him sick. Kiba noticed Sasuke's glare towards him, and he returned it full force. He was not one for backing down lightly.

**'You have men fighting over you kit, I am so proud…'**

'Neither Kiba or Sasuke are able to bear my first mark…'

**'Then make them your pets for now you will need someone to rut with sooner or later.'** Kyuubi warned.

Naruto shushed him, and continued his walk/run with the dogs. Sasuke left the compound to walk with his dog, not liking the Inuzuka or his actions in the slightest.

The mission was completed with no problems, but Naruto and his dogs were sad they had to part. "Aww don't worry little guys if I don't have any fun missions I'll come back and walk with you again…"

Naruto received his pay from Kakashi and took off. Sasuke and Kiba were both disappointed that he didn't stay longer. Sasuke thought of going to Naruto and then realized he had no idea where he lived.

—-A few days later—

Sakura was bitching about these pathetic missions. Sasuke was equally annoyed since Naruto had not given him any special attention, and was worried he was going to the Inuzuka. They were still training just Naruto had not done anything to Sasuke.

Naruto didn't mind he really didn't these slow missions and training Sasuke were keeping his power under control so he didn't mind.

Kakashi sighed as he explained the mission ranks and how their genin level would only allow them so much. Naruto sighed wanting some peace from the pink banshee. "Kakashi since you are Jounin and in charge of us you can get us a C ranked mission…" Naruto spoke ignoring the glare from Kakashi.

"Very well I will get us a mission of C ranked." Kakashi said and left to acquire one. Sakura cheered with glee, and Sasuke smirked. 'Finally a better mission…'

Naruto frowned slightly. 'This will not end well…'

Mission Rank C

Escort The bridge builder Tazuna back to the land of waves, and protect him while he finishes the bridge.

"So there you have it satisfied…?" Sakura cheered with glee and Tazuna took another drink. "Is she always like this…"

"Yes…" Naruto grumbled.

The 5 set off for the land of waves and Naruto was concerned.

'This doesn't make sense why would this be a C ranked mission he's a bridge builder not a noble, unless there's a hit on him in which case this is a more dangerous mission…' Naruto walked by a puddle and felt something strange. His demon blood began to rush. 'Must keep control…'

Naruto moved up to Sasuke. "Sasuke be on guard, and be ready for attack…"

The look in Naruto's eye made Sasuke on alert. 'He's serious but I don't sense anything…'

A figure rose from the puddle and rushed at the group. Kakashi was the first to act he threw a kunai and the figure split in two. "Take down the target…" One of the ninja shouted. The other nin fired various kunai from his odd gauntlet.

Naruto's arm transformed and he took the hit.

"Attack failed take out the Jounin…" The two rushed at Kakashi and tied him up with a strange chain. They pulled and it appeared Kakashi was torn apart. After that the two rushed at Naruto and Tazuna. Naruto found his ability to move slightly limited but he could take care of these two easily.

However Sasuke did not want anything to happen to Naruto and he was ready to attack. "Summoning Jutsu: Thunder Nyan Brothers…" Sasuke cast and 2 small cats were summoned. One was black with a little white cloud mark on his fur, the other was white with a little black lightning bolt mark on his fur. The two cats appeared on the demon brothers. Electricity flowed between them and both males were hit by their lightning.

The brothers fell unconscious and the two cats high fived. "We did it sir, now for our payment…"

Sasuke pulled out 2 packets of cat nip from his clothing and gave it to the two brothers.

Kakashi appeared. "My my you guys sure know how to handle yourselves I'm very impressed…" Naruto turned around and punched him with his good arm.

"You dumb ass you knew they were there, and you failed to inform us…" Naruto then clutched his arm in pain as poison began to work through it. "Damn it…"

"Naruto did they poison you…?" Sakura asked in shock and fear. "Kakashi-sensei we have to cancel the mission Naruto is injured and needs medical attention…"

"Do not look down on me…" Naruto's arm pulsed and the poisoned kunai and the bad blood was forced out of his arm. His arm reverted back to normal.

"No we have another problem, These guys work for a much stronger ninja. Zabuza the Demon of Hidden Mist. He will be coming to claim Tazuna's head but the bigger question is who hired him…" Naruto looked at Tazuna for answers.

"Naruto…" Kakashi spoke.

"Don't bother I do not consider you my sensei nor do you have my trust, so I have no right to be angry, but it seems you still have a lot to learn old man…" Naruto said giving him a glare.

Tazuna spilled the beans about Gato, and revealed they did not have enough money to pay for a B class mission. By group decision they agreed to finish the mission.

Naruto got to walk with the freshly summoned cats, who were enjoying being held by the Uzumaki. Sasuke was happy to see Naruto's smile.

It was not long before Zabuza was on the move and was observing the team. With a swing he threw his sword and sent it flying through the air. "Everyone get down…" Kakashi was fast enough to pull Sakura Sasuke and Tazuna down but not Naruto.

"Let's go brother…" The black Nyan shouted and the two cats jumped from Naruto's arms and began to radiate lighting chakra. The two hit the sword hard and was able to redirect its path but they were too injured to remain and poofed away.

"Noo…" Naruto shouted as the last thing he saw were the injured neko's.

"Naruto it's ok they just returned to rest they will be fine…" Sasuke said getting up from Kakashi.

"That may be true but you lot on in a world of hurt…" Everyone turned to see Zabuza up in a tree. Kakashi got in a defensive stance ready to fight the advanced nin.

"So your Zabuza, I can see your experienced in killing…" Naruto said with a growl.

"Hmm I'm surprised to see someone else besides the copy nin Kakashi, to possess such eyes but it's true you have known the joys of killing as well…"

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in shock. "I know of the tests held in the former Village of Bloody Mist, there was no joy in doing such things. But you are not wrong I have killed, for the same reason you has to long ago, for survival…"

Zabuza jumped down and got a good look at Naruto. "Don't kid yourself, I killed because I wanted to survive, I didn't have to kill, none of us had to, but we chose to, to become ninja…"

"Naruto who did you kill…" Sasuke asked his voice shaken.

"I killed the Anbu guard in charge of protecting me…" Naruto said without a hint of emotion.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi, Top Naruto,

Pairing: Naruto/?

Do not read if you do not like

Demon Body Chap 6

Last time

"Let's go brother…" The black Nyan shouted and the two cats jumped from Naruto's arms and began to radiate lighting chakra. The two hit the sword hard and was able to redirect its path but they were too injured to remain and poofed away.

"Noo…" Naruto shouted as the last thing he saw were the injured neko's.

"Naruto it's ok they just returned to rest they will be fine…" Sasuke said getting up from Kakashi.

"That may be true but you lot on in a world of hurt…" Everyone turned to see Zabuza up in a tree. Kakashi got in a defensive stance ready to fight the advanced nin.

"So your Zabuza, I can see your experienced in killing…" Naruto said with a growl.

"Hmm I'm surprised to see someone else besides the copy nin Kakashi, to possess such eyes but it's true you have known the joys of killing as well…"

Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke turned to look at Naruto in shock. "I know of the tests held in the former Village of Bloody Mist, there was no joy in doing such things. But you are not wrong I have killed, for the same reason you had to long ago, for survival…"

Zabuza jumped down and got a good look at Naruto. "Don't kid yourself, I killed because I wanted to survive, I didn't have to kill, none of us had to, but we chose to, to become ninja…"

"Naruto who did you kill…" Sasuke asked his voice shaken.

"I killed the Anbu guard in charge of protecting me…" Naruto said without a hint of emotion.

Now

Naruto stood under the shocked looks of his teammates. "The anbu was supposed to protect me, and care for me, but it was all an act he made me think he cared that he was my friend but he just wanted me to trust him so he could betray me." Naruto's powers reacted as the memories flowed. "I didn't even know I had this power inside me but the night he set up his betrayal to have me killed was the day my powers were released. I killed him out of defense but I don't use that as an excuse I killed a man with my own hands." Naruto's right hand transformed. "However I have no joy of killing I killed to protect myself I held no joy in it I thought he was my friend and was deeply hurt by his betrayal." Naruto flew at Zabuza demon fist drawn back.

Zabuza dodged the punch. "Not bad kid." Zabuza said and Naruto growled. "You won't get away. Demon Whip." Naruto's arm whipped out forcing Zabuza back, the older male smirked. "You may be strong but you lack experience." Zabuza said before Naruto's demon arm ripped through him. Zabuza's body turned to water the real Zabuza appeared on the side of Naruto's stretched arm he swung his blade down chopping the demon arm off. "You should keep your skills in check or you won't live that long."

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled rushing over to the one armed ninja. "Don't underestimate me!" Naruto snapped and his demon markings covered his body. Naruto hissed and a new human arm re-grew. 'Damn I won't be able to use my new arm for awhile I'll need at least three days to recover all the cells and chakra. Luckily I still have an ace in the hole.'

Zabuza chuckled. "You are good kid, maybe in a few years you may be able to face me and pose a threat." Naruto smirked. "You think you can handle me. You should never challenge an enemy unless you know you can beat them." Naruto snapped his fingers, the severed arm sprang up and quickly coiled around Zabuza's body it's coiling form squeezed Zabuza making him drop his blade.

"Did you think that just because you chopped my arm off I couldn't use it, it's still full of my chakra and in demon form." Naruto squeezed his left hand and the demon arm coil tightened around Zabuza. The hand of the arm grabbed Zabuza by the throat and began to squeeze. It didn't take long for Zabuza to lose consciousness. When Zabuza went slack Naruto released him but made sure to keep him tied up.

Sasuke eyed Naruto in wonder. "Killing those close to you in order to become ninja became a blood stain on the history of the mist village, it only occurred a short time after the former Mizukage took office, it was almost like someone wanted to breed ninja full of hate." Naruto spoke to himself. "Hate destroys Sasuke it always will."

"Naruto, do you hate the man who betrayed you, or hate Konoha for placing him with you?" Kakashi asked. "Not at all he feared me and acted on his fear that is all." Naruto said and held his new arm and rubbed it trying to get feeling back into it. Naruto walked over to collect Zabuza but before he could a ninja wearing a mask appeared and vanished with him before anyone could make a move.

Naruto locked eyes with the ninja and couldn't help but smirk. 'Looks like I'll get a second chance to fight Zabuza after all.'

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Bond

Pairing: Naruto/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 7

Haku used acupuncture to force the arm to release Zabuza. He used medicine to help Zabuza regain consciousness. "Zabuza-san are you alright?" Zabuza got up but felt a little light headed.

"I am fine, where is that kid?" Zabuza asked.

"With his team, Zabuza-san we should leave him be, he's not only strong but he's with Kakashi the copy nin, and an Uchiha clan member." Haku spoke true worry in his voice.

"No, I want to fight him again." Zabuza said with a smirk. "I want to see if I can break him, he'd be a good ally to have."

"He will kill you!" Haku said sternly.

"No he won't he won't kill me." Zabuza said. "After I gather my strength I'm going to need you to distract the Copy Nin, with your kekkei genkai it should be easy to keep him busy. Can I count on you to do this?"

Haku bowed. "Yes Zabuza-sama!"

-x-

Back with Team 7

Things had been quiet with the team. Sasuke kept taking glances at Naruto, and Naruto was trying to recover his chakra in his arm. When they got to Tazuna's village they realized his life was still in danger, so they had to stay until the threat was taken care of.

When Tazuna gave them spare rooms Sasuke went to Naruto's they had to talk.

"Sasuke? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Alright." Naruto said letting him in.

"I want you to help me, your training is making me stronger but I need to be even stronger then I am now."

"This is about your goal. You want to kill the killer of your clan." Naruto said shocking Sasuke.

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot, I know you and your brother are the only survivors from that night, and your brother has gone off to hunt him." Naruto said. "You want to join your brother and defeat him."

"Please Naruto!"

"You cannot live your life with revenge. Itachi chose to walk the path so you wouldn't have to. You should be keep getting stronger and restoring your clan." Naruto hugged Sasuke who blushed.

"Please keep training me Naruto I want to keep getting stronger."

"I will Sasuke." Naruto said.

Before Sasuke returned to his room he had to ask. "Naruto, the anbu who betrayed you…"

"I didn't want to kill him, if I had control of my powers I would have just subdued him. But he wanted me dead and I did what I did to survive. I never stop regretting my actions that day."

"Naruto I swear to you I won't ever betray you."

Naruto chuckled. "That's nice to hear."

-x-

The Next Day

Because Tazuna's men were scared off, Naruto volunteered to help. Using his powers he was able to do the work of ten men. Sasuke helped as well while wearing Naruto's training weights. It was good training and he was helping the village.

Sasuke did get a bit distracted since Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt, it tended to make his mind drift to dirty thoughts. He also saw how the village treated Naruto. Thanks to his help the bridge would be finished in no time and the village would be back on the right track. Despite his power people didn't fear him. 'Naruto do you think Konoha will ever treat you this way?' Sasuke thought as he watched Naruto smile.

In a few days the bridge was nearly complete and Gato was furious. He pushed his luck to far and pissed off Zabuza and Haku, the two rogue mist ninjas took out Gato and all his men. "Haku get moving."

"Yes Sir."

To be continued

This Fic was born from an idea on a what if Naruto had a power similar to Juugo's. Yes I made it so Itachi was not the one who killed the Uchiha clan.


End file.
